ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis' Big Break
''Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis' Big Break ''is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated family comedy film, produced by Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. It is the fourth installment in the Hotel Transylvania ''franchise and the sequel/spin-off to Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018). The film will be directed by Craig McCracken and written by Genndy Tartakovsky, and features the reprised roles of Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Andy Samberg, Kevin James, Steve Buscemi, David Spade, Keegan-Michael Key, Fran Drescher, Molly Shannon, Kathryn Hahn, with Chrissy Teigen and Mel Brooks, with new voice actors Kevin Hart and Jimmy Fallon. It will be released early on July 10, 2020 in RealD 3D. Featuring a new hit single by Zedd featuring Liam Payne. Premise The story centers on Mavis, Dracula, Johnny and the rest of the Drac Pack as they fly off to Miami, Florida for Mavis' 127th birthday. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis ** Sunny Sandler as Baby Mavis / Sunny * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula * Andy Samberg as Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran * Kevin James as Frankenstein * Steve Buscemi as Wayne * David Spade as Griffin * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray * Fran Drescher as Eunice * Molly Shannon as Wanda * Kathryn Hahn as Ericka Van Helsing * Chrissy Tiegen as Crystal * Jim Gaffigan as Abraham Van Helsing * Mel Brooks as Vlad * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Loughran * Sadie Sandler as Winnie * Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby / Baby Blobby / Puppy Blobby * Megan Mullally as Linda Loughran * Nick Offerman as Mike Loughran * Jackie Sandler as Martha * Joe Whyte as Tinkles * Sarah Vowell as Lynne New Cast * Kevin Hart as Sean Micah, Johnny's old friend. * Jimmy Fallon as Brian Lyon, a manager of Fontainebleau Hotel. Soundtrack #HotelT4 # Paradise (feat. Liam Payne) - Zedd (Dance & Electronic Mix) # Boogie Wonderland (feat. The Emotions) - Earth, Wind & Fire (7th Heaven Mix) # I Don't Like It, I Love It (feat. Robin Thicke & Verdine White) - Flo Rida # One-Two - T-Bow # Miami (feat. Prince Royce & Kid Ink) - Jonas Blue (Pop Mix) # Iko Iko - Sia # Feels (feat. Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry & Big Sean) - Calvin Harris # Little Girl (a lullaby song) - Jackie Sandler # Freedom - Pitbull # I Swear - Boyz 2 Men # Life of a Party - Selena Gomez (Disco & Funk Mix) Release * The film will be released early on July 10, 2020 in RealD 3D. Zedd * Paradise (feat. Liam Payne) - Zedd (From Hotel Transylvania 4) Sony Animation * Lyric Video: Miami by Jonas Blue feat. Prince Royce & Kid Ink | HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 4 Presenters * Director: '''Genndy Tartakovsky' * Production Designer: Dan Krall * Character Designers: Scott Wills, Craig Kellman * Art Director: Mike Moon Sony Animation - Trailers Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis' Big Break | Official Trailer * Song: Another Love Song - Ne-Yo Hotel Transylvania 4: Mavis' Big Break | New Trailer * Song: Hola (feat. Maluma) - Flo Rida Sneak Peek Clips * Fontainebleau Miami Beach Hotel * Welcome to Miami, Florida, Song: "Miami" by Jonas Blue feat. Prince Royce & Kid Ink Preview * "Life of a Party" by Selena Gomez Movie Clip * Dracula and Ericka's Wedding (Ending Scene), Song: "Life of a Party" Short Film * Pool Party: A Cloudy Short Presenters * Director: David Feiss * Production Designer: Justin K. Thompson * Character Designer: Don Shank * Art Director: Mark O'Hare Soundtrack # It's Summertime (feat. Ricky Reed) - Tiesto (Pop Mix) Sony Animation * Lyric Video: It's Summertime by Tiesto feat. Ricky Reed | Pool Party: A Cloudy Short Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:IMAX films Category:IMDb Category:Comedy Category:Family films Category:Computer-animated Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Real-D 3D Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Feature film Category:Upcoming Films Category:2020's movie Category:Selena Gomez Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Category:Vampires Category:Movies Category:Media Rights Capital Category:Werewolves Category:Sequel/Spin-off Category:Sequels